


Adorable PhilGeorges

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.





	Adorable PhilGeorges

“But I don’t want to go!” Philip cried as he clung to his papa’s leg. “I want to stay home with you and mama!”

Alexander sighed. “But you’re going to make lots of friends at school, I promise. It’ll be fun.”

John kneeled down beside him, his own daughter already inside. “It’ll be just fine, Pip. Besides, if you go to school, you can come with me and Frankie afterwards to get ice cream.”

Philip stopped crying. “Ice cream?” He looked at his dad.

Alexander nodded. “You can go get ice cream.”

He gasped and let go of his leg, running off with his backpack.

John chuckled and stood up, shrugging at Alexander. “Ice cream always works.”

Philip ran inside and into his classroom, stopping when he saw Frances and tapping her shoulder. “What do I do?”

She helped him figure things out, John had put her in pre-k while Alexander and Eliza decided to teach Pip at home at first, then showed him his desk. He could read better than anyone else in the class, so that wasn’t so hard. He smiled at the kid who sat across from him, a very social looking kid. “Hi, I’m Philip.”

“I’m Georges.” He smiled and reached across the table, shaking Pip’s hand. “I’m excited to be here, are you excited? My papa said that everyone here will want to be my friend. I know that we’re friends, but I can’t wait to make friends with everyone else too. But that doesn’t mean they’re my friend more.” He gasped. “You could be my best friend!”

Philip tilted his head. “You talk a lot.” He smiled. “I like it. You’re like my papa.”

Georges smiled widely. “I like you! You are nice!” He thought for a minute, tapping his chin. “Hmm…”

“What?”

“You can be my boyfriend!”

Philip looked at him, confused. “Boyfriend? I’m a boy already and we’re friends, right?”

Georges giggled. “No, silly! My papa said that a boyfriend is like a best friend only better! We can hang out on dates and I can kiss you because you’re nice!”

Philip’s look of confusion turned into a smile. “That sounds awesome!”

Georges bounced in his seat and calmed down once the teacher came, a nice man named Mr Seabury.

Mr Seabury taught the kids a few songs about having fun while cleaning or working and even read them a few great books! Philip decided that he loved kindergarten, even if he loved being with his mama and papa even more. During the second half of the day, after eating some yummy snacks, Mr Seabury taught them some math and science, planting some magic beans to make a plant. It was an awesome first day and Philip couldn’t wait to go back!

After school, Mr Seabury waited outside with them until they got picked up, Philip hopping into John’s car with Frances and buckling themselves in. Much to his surprise, Georges got in too!

“Georges!” Philip smiled, hugging him tightly. “What are you doing here?”

Georges smiled and hugged his boyfriend back as John began driving. “My papa said that I could go with John to get ice cream!”

Philip looked at John. “Are you going to take everyone to get ice cream?”

John laughed. “Sorry, buddy, not everyone. Just you three.”

“Oh. That’s okay because Georges is here! He’s my boyfriend!”

He smiled. “Your boyfriend?”

“Yeah! He said he can be my boyfriend because I’m really nice.”

“He’s got that right,” John chuckled.

When they got to the ice cream parlor, John took them all inside and carried them each one by one so they could say what kind of ice cream they wanted. Philip and Georges both wanted cookies and cream, so they agreed on sharing a cup. John let them, getting them a bigger one to share and letting them eat at a table together while he was on his own “date” with Frances so she wouldn’t feel left out and to show her how a boy should treat her when she was allowed to date in thirty years.

Philip dug in and ate quickly, enjoying the ice cream.

Georges watched and giggled as he did, gasping when Philp got ice cream on his nose. “I know what to do! My papa and my dad get ice cream with me all the time!” He stood up in his chair and leaned towards Philip, kissing the ice cream off of his nose before pecking his lips, sitting back down and giggling afterwards.

Philip covered his mouth and blushed brightly. “You kissed me.”

He nodded. “Is that okay?”

Philip smiled widely. His day had been perfect! He loved going to kindergarten and now his boyfriend just kissed him for the first time. And there was ice cream! Speaking of which, he giggled and put more ice cream on his nose. “Do it again!”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
